ironbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Big Willie
The Big Willie is a Champion Monovision creature in Iron Brigade. They are the first Champion Monovision introduced to the player, and are designed to act as living battering rams, smashing through fortified positions. Big Willies are huge and obvious compared to other tubes, but they can both deal and recieve considerable damage. They can damage or even destroy Emplacements by trampling them underfoot, and though they aren't very fast, their sheer durability, paired with their high attack power, means that they must always be considered a threat. Persistent attackers, Big Willies will march ceaselessly towards the objective, ignoring all else as it tries to get into position for a strike. Like all Champion Monovisions, the Big Willie will drop considerable amounts of Scrap when destroyed, and usually a Loot Box as well. A Big Willie will emit a loud, low-pitched roar when it emerges from a Conduit. Tactics for Disposal Big Willies are not subtle, and simple tactically - they will charge forward, ignoring all else, to get to the objective and melee it. If needed, they will trample over emplacements in their way to do so. Big Willies are a bit more durable than the Arty, but less so than the Bertha or Amplifier. The sheer damage they can do to an objective means they are frequently prioitized by players. The centerpiece of any anti-Big Willie strategy is simple: overwhelming force. They can take an enormous amount of damage, and this means that they require Multiple Emplacements and heavy firepower from a Mobile Trench to bring down. Minelayers are particularly effective. Whilst early Big Willies are encountered singly or in staggered groups, later groups will see them accompanied by one or more Jacobs or groups of lesser tubes such as Aerials or Tommys in order to distract you from the Big Willie itself. Keep a cool head and focus on the specific threats provided by these mixed groups on a case-by-case basis - Jacobs should be prioritized, as should faster, more mobile Monovisions (such as the Aerials). Once it's safe to do so, engage the Willie, throwing everything you have at bringing the massive Tube down. It should be noted that while Big Willies trample emplacements in their way, they are unable to destroy any camoflaged emplacements. A simple strategy for multiplayer or even solo play to kill these big guys would be to stop them dead in their tracks. Smaller chassis trenches, such as the Selker or Honeychurch, can run under Big Willie's head and use their chassis to catch the metal bars on his under side effectively stopping the Big Willie from moving. Firing from his underside wil still do damage to him allowing you to take him down even with small fire. This strategy will stop Big Willie from moving but will also tie you up with him making it easy for other Tubes to get through so be mindful of your surroundings and fire away. Trivia * "Big Willie" was a radio handle common to CB-frequency radio operators, along with "Big Bertha," both indicating operators of large-scale commercial trucks. This falls in line with similar naming schemes for the Monovisions, which use references to Radio and Television. * Once killed, Big Willie will assume a death animation of spewing scrap and dropping a loot box. While this animation is playing, any player that tries steping on the dying enemy may recieve damage. Similar Monovision Species * Bertha * Arty Category:Monovision Category:Bosses Category:Champions